Mistletoe
by Kae'amp Kahs'khior'i
Summary: Ginny has an encounter with the mistletoe and a certain boy who lived . Ron has an encounter with Dean Thomas. NO, not in the way you are thinking. get your head out of the gutter. Just a oneshot for the hols. posting now cuz i won't be near a comp later


It was green, it was leafy, and it was the bane of my existance.

NO, it's not spinach. I actually like spinach, just not boiled, but I digress.

Anyway, it was green, leafy, and the bane of my existence. The damn thing floated down the hallways, freezing unsuspecting souls in place, and releasing them only when someone kissed them.

And I'm not talking about a quick kiss on the cheek or forehead, or even an we're-just-friends peck on the lips. I'm talking about a full-out lip lock, the kind that requires a certain amount of tongue.

Yeah, I don't know _what_ Dumbledore was thinking.

I think someone did ask him, but all they got was some strange mumble about inter-house unity.

Yeah, right. It's a well known fact that there is no inter-house unity, and that the Slytherins would rather die than free a Gryffindor from the confines of the damn mistletoe, and vice versa. I mean, really, who wants to kiss Draco Malfoy?

Oh, Pansy does.

Well, I _really_ did not want to see that. Eurgh. And again, I digress.

Back to _my _problem. I broke up with Dean yesterday. He seems to think that my redhead temper is rearing itself again, and it's just a phase I'm going through. He seems to think that we'll be back together by tomorrow.

I think not.

So, you can see why I don't want to be caught- literally- under the mistletoe. By him, at least. Now, if it was a certain black-haired, green-eyed guy with a certain scar…

Okay, we are _so_ not going there. Get a grip, Ginny!

I digress. Again. Oh, crap, wait a mo'.

Sorry, the damn mistletoe again. I am now safe in a broom cupboard. No mistletoe can get me in here! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Ahem* sorry.

"Oh. Hello, Ginny," said a voice.

"Hello, Luna."

"Are you hiding from the mistletoe, too?" she enquired, and at my mumble of affirmation, she continued. "Me, too. It seems to have a rather large infestation of Nargles in it."

And with that, my slightly loopy friend drifted out of the broom cupboard. I stared after her for a bit, before absently making my own way out.

Big Mistake, No. 1.

The Damn Thing was waiting for me, like it could sense I was hiding. So, I was frozen to the floor.

It was inevitable, really, now that I think about it. My good luck would have run out eventually. I just wish it had not shrieked in terror when it left, which was Big Mistake No. 2.

Three pairs of startled eyes met mine. To my left was my ex, Dean Thomas, and to my right, Ron and….

…and Harry.

I groaned. I didn't want to kiss Dean, and kissing Ron was just out of the question.

That left Harry. I sent a look towards him, pleading with all my being that he would take the initiative. Ron saw it, and nudged him. Harry gave him an evil look that seemed to say, 'why don't you do it, then?' but nonetheless walked towards me.

Dean, also walked towards me, intent on reclaiming what he perceived to be his. I closed my eyes. He was much closer than Harry was.

Remind me to never call Ron an overprotective prat ever again. That was some fancy wandwork. Did you _see_ that?

Oh, sorry, forgot you can't really _see_ what I'm seeing. Anyway, Ron fired off a _Petrificus Totalus_, and a leg-locker, just to be sure. Dean had the funniest look on his face. I almost laughed.

Actutally, I would have laughed, I even had my mouth open and everything, but it was quickly covered by the warmest, softest pair of lips ever. I felt like I was melting and solidifying all at once, and the world around me melted into a world of gold…

And then, it was all over. The warmth left my senses, leaving me feeling as if I had walked through Nearly Headless Nick.

Well, not that cold, but it was still cold.

Harry looked as dazed as I felt.

"I can't believe I did that," he muttered hoarsely.

I pulled back, hurt, "Do you regret it, then?"

He looked horrified. "NO! No, Ginny, that's not what I meant!" he stuttered a bit, "I-I meant that- that is to say…"

"Just spit it out," I said, impatiently.

He just looked at me, and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

My heart soared. Mustering up the steadiest voice I could, I said, "And now that you have, was it as you had expected?"

His next words made my heart stop in mid-soar, and plummet to the ground like Lynch did when Krum pulled the Wronski Feint in the Quidditch World Cup.

"No," he said quietly.

"No?" I was unable to keep the waver out of my voice.

"No," he agreed. "It was much better."

And then he was kissing me again.

**The End.**

"Oi! What about me?"

Harry and I broke apart blushing. Ron watched them both with a half-amused, half-repulsed look on his face. "It's not that I disapprove, or anything, but could you do that somewhere where I'm not?"

We looked at each other, then simultaneously cast a leg-locker at him. Then, we left to find a more...private venue.

"Um, Harry? Ginny?" Ron called into the empty hall. "Guys?" He huffed, then looked at the still prone figure of Dean. "Well, mate, it looks like it's just you and me."

If looks could kill, Ron's remains would have been given detention by Filch for messing up his floors.

**A/N, so the end didn't turn out exactly like I had imagined, but I still like it. 'S all Good. Happy Holidays.**

**Frogs out.**


End file.
